


云云婚约（二八）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 没簧，无辜被屏





	云云婚约（二八）

云云 二八  
天气越来越炎热，转眼又到了6月，郑云龙的胃口日渐挑剔，一会儿要吃酸又一会儿要吃甜，荤腥一概不沾，每日必吃海鲜粥都停了，天天更换各式清淡的甜粥当主食。往常爱吃的东西一筷子都不挑，却今天要吃桃子，明日要买酸梅的，下人只每日采买各式的时令水果供这位小祖宗随时变换心意。  
阿云嘎在外公干一周，佣人生怕饿瘦了家里这位，千方百计的使用瓜果入菜，换着花样的喂他，有时他能吃上一大盘，有时看上一眼就叫端下去，端着果盘靠在后院躺椅上，一边眯着眼哼着婉转的小调，一边揪着葡萄塞进口中。傍晚暑气渐消，微风徐徐拂过他的脸庞，他弥漫在一片白兰树的幽香中，就着这沉沉的香味竟不知不觉睡了过去。  
阿云嘎此行颇为顺利，心中惦念着郑云龙便提前一日回了家，家中佣人忙不迭地迎他进来，禀告说郑云龙在后院小憩，阿云嘎就换了衣裳亲自去看他。  
那猫儿已沉沉入睡，肚子上搭着一条锦缎，怀中还搂着一玻璃碗晶莹透亮的葡萄，他长手长脚地缩在躺椅上，小脸半面缩在暗影中，睫毛微微颤抖着，嘴角微翘像是在做什么美梦。阿云嘎看着那莹白的面庞便觉得心中一片安详，趴在郑云龙脚边的臭臭见了他来兴奋的跳起，伸着舌头迎上来摇尾巴，阿云嘎伸手摸了摸它的头，小声嘱咐它不要出声。这狗儿通人性又极听话，便无声的玩闹了一阵又回到郑云龙身边趴下。  
阿云嘎看向他，走近才发觉人又瘦了些，裸露在外的脚腕纤细的仿佛随时要折断似的，可莫名又觉得他胸口的曲线与腰腹更圆润了些。  
跟在一旁的孙婆婆微微笑着，小声向阿云嘎禀告郑云龙近日来的情况，她一直跟在郑云龙身边照顾着，自然比旁人更清楚些他的变化。阿云嘎听她意有所指，也有些不敢相信，“你的意思是？”  
孙婆婆点头，“还是请大夫来看看妥当。”  
阿云嘎暂且压下心中的喜悦，吩咐孙婆婆去办，转眼看向郑云龙的目光更加炙热，他单膝跪在草坪上轻轻抚着郑云龙的脚腕，那人还是没醒，只在躺椅上拧了下身子，却将那玻璃碗搂的更紧，像是抱着什么宝贝似的睡梦里还不撒手。  
阿云嘎轻轻摸上了他圆润的小腹，那儿在平时就有点肉肉的，虽然此刻什么也摸不出来，可他还是爱不释手的一遍一遍的摩挲，郑云龙终是给他摸醒了，睡意朦胧的眨眨眼，鼻子里哼了两声，软软的开口，“你回来啦？”  
“嗯，回来了。”阿云嘎跪坐在他身边的草地，伸手捏捏他的鼻尖，“怎么不好好吃饭？”  
“哎呀，想你想的~”郑云龙将双脚拿下来踩在草地上想要蒙混过关，被阿云嘎握着脚踝放到自己腿上，“那我现在回来了，今晚要看你吃下三大碗。”  
“啊？吃不下的！”郑云龙瞪大眼睛，臭臭见他醒了从另一边绕过来，拿嘴巴拱他的手，郑云龙一手摸摸它的头，一手又摸摸阿云嘎的头，“乖啊，不要提些非分的要求，你看臭臭都比你乖。”  
阿云嘎哈哈一笑，抓着那只摁在自己头顶的手下来放在嘴边咬了一口。  
“哎呀呀，这狗怎么咬人！”郑云龙笑着用另一只手推他，不想双手都被人擒住放在唇边用牙齿厮磨，他指间嫩肉敏感的很，不一会玩闹声中竟带了几分喘息。阿云嘎眼底幽暗了几分，恨不得压在身下好好疼他，却也有几分常识，便抄起他的腿弯将人抱了回到主屋。  
阿云嘎身体强悍的很，郑云龙挂在他身上丝毫不慌，搂着脖子靠的舒舒服服的不说，还没羞没臊的偷偷拿嘴唇亲阿云嘎的脖子，阿云嘎给他弄的心痒，偏偏又不能，只得说了句，“别闹。”  
两人快一周没见，理应是小别胜新婚，郑云龙不想阿云嘎如此冷淡，嘴巴一撅板过他的脸就使劲亲了一口，“就闹！”  
阿云嘎无法，都是他自己惯出来的也怨不得别人，只得在他嘴上亲了一口，“好好好，就闹~小东西。”  
郑云龙这才高兴，却在看见一桌子丰盛菜肴之后苦了脸。阿云嘎向来爱吃牛羊，他一回来饭桌上自然少不了，郑云龙入了夏就少沾荤肉，近几日更是见不得油水，冷不丁的被这肉香扑鼻顿觉口舌生腻胸口发闷，迅速就屏住了呼吸，仍觉得胃里一阵翻搅，紧忙瞪着腿下了地急急的跑向卫生间。  
“慢点！”阿云嘎在后面叫他，也跟着过来，见人正趴在水池上干呕。阿云嘎心下了然，脸上就带了几分笑，一下下的顺着劲儿拍他后背。  
郑云龙压根也没吃什么，自然吐不出，只感觉胃里顶着难受，只想呼吸点新鲜空气。  
“没事啊，大龙，叫了大夫了，一会就来。”  
郑云龙漱了口，“我只不过闻那味道想吐，没什么事的。”  
“看了再说，啊。”阿云嘎笑着帮他擦掉唇边的水渍。  
郑云龙狐疑的看他嘴角掩藏不住的笑意，“你笑什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“到底什么事？”  
“大龙。”阿云嘎伸手抚平他眉心揪起的皱褶，捧起他的脸亲了一口，“可能，你有宝宝了。”  
直到大夫摸了脉，亲口告诉他，胎儿已有二月，非常平稳强壮之后，郑云龙还是觉得脑子懵懵的。  
阿云嘎非常高兴，全府的佣人都得了赏也是兴奋非常，本说男子不易受孕，一辈子能得个一儿半女就不错，他两人成婚不过一年，郑云龙就有了动静实属难得。  
郑云龙虽到阿家就重罚了碧莲，但下人心中清楚是碧莲僭越了。他在家中虽有娇惯，却从不故意为难下人，再加上这一年阿云嘎如何爱他护他，下人们也都看得一清二楚，心底里都接受了阿公馆的另一位主人，此刻也都是真心实意的为他高兴，漂亮话一筐一筐的说。  
阿云嘎大手一挥，一人又多赏了一年的工钱，就叫下人散了。转眼来看郑云龙，发现那人好像还未回神般的瞪着大眼呆呆的，一手揪着被子，一手捂着自己的小腹。  
“这里面，真有宝宝了？”  
“真的。”阿云嘎在床侧坐下，用手指帮他梳理头发，“大龙，谢谢你，给我一个家。”  
tbc  
先道歉，拖了好久。一是三次元的忙碌，二是最近云圈确实发生了不少事，置身其中难免不受沾染。爱他们，相信他们，做我们能做的，其他的交给时间吧。


End file.
